


Immortals After Dark

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Crossover Pairings, Developing Friendships, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Human/Vampire Relationship, Immortal Sherlock, Immortal/Vampire Relationship, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Amy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: They say that supernatural creatures don’t mingle. That their very nature makes them stand against each other, that they have little patience for each other’s kind. That they annoy each other, that if they lived in closed proximity they would end up killing each other.Well, they’re right. Mostly.And this is the story about Amelia Jessica Pond, a vampire and Sherlock Holmes an immortal. Of how they went from roommates who argued like it was their solemn duty to  a love worthy of a legend.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond (Doctor Who)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Immortals After Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> ^For my pal, who has written so much Pondlock for me over the years, and who gave me this prompt. Thank you, hope you enjoy girl!

They say that supernatural creatures don’t mingle. That their very nature makes them stand against each other, that they have little patience for each other’s kind. That they annoy each other, that if they lived in closed proximity they would end up killing each other.

Well, they’re right. Mostly.

And this is the story about Amelia Jessica Pond, a vampire and Sherlock Holmes an immortal. Of how they went from roommates who argued like it was their solemn duty to a love worthy of a legend.

*****

Amelia Jessica Pond was considering walking into the rising sun and let herself become ashes. Why in all of the bloody hells did Sherlock not respect house rules? He had done it again. She had arrived home with a couple of packages of blood, but when she went to place them in her part of the fridge, she found a severed head and other things.

Admittedly, Sherlock was a halfway decent roommate. For the most part, he minded his own business and on occasion, he would ask her to join in some detective work. But there were days (and nights) that she wondered why did she not move out.

And then she would remember why she didn’t: her last two roommates had been mortal. And mortal that they had been, their lives had been vastly different, one had fallen in love with another mortal and moved out. The other died of old age and she was left alone. Which is something she hated. Ever since her turning, she hated being alone. And she refused to move with another vampire, that would only end in disaster.

Which had brought her to her current living situation, she had found about Sherlock by chance. It had been posted in the special section of the newspaper, that one that only supernatural creatures bought. It said: _Immortal looking for another immortal/supernatural roommate, that doesn’t mind a bit of mess and the violin, reduced rent, there are house rules, but everything’s fair. Contact Sherlock Holmes 221-B Baker Street._ And a phone number.

And she jumped at the chance.

When she met Sherlock, she had been wary. She knew that immortals had the annoying ability to drive everyone up the walls. She’d been warned by a fellow vampire, “They feel above us Amy.” Rory had said.

And Sherlock had not disappointed. Because the moment that she had sat down in front of him, Sherlock had gone and used his deduction to correctly guess why she wanted an immortal roommate. It had shocked her, to say the least and – if she was honest with herself – she found it both amazing and annoying. Amazing that someone could be so perceptive, that he was able to pinpoint some things she’d rather keep hidden. Annoying because, well, he was an arrogant bastard. So sure of himself and she disliked how he seemed to treat everyone as if they were inferiors. She didn’t like that and she told him so. “You’re so arrogant, why bother with a roommate?”

Instead of answering her question, Sherlock, simply grinned and offered the extra key to the flat. “I think I could live with you Amelia Jessica Pond.” After that, he stood up and left.

She had snarled after him and promised herself that no matter what, she would never moved in with him. Because she would rather be alone, than with someone as arrogant and annoying as he was. Sherlock didn’t seemed fazed, only arched an eyebrow. She kept her face in a snarl.

But spoiler alert: She moved in with him.

*****

The flat was nice, Sherlock had a bit of mess as he had forewarned her, but she didn’t mind. She could see herself living in the flat, she could see herself befriending the landlady, a charming old woman who reprimanded Sherlock for the mess. She had loved her instantly.

Mrs. Hudson had made it clear that she wasn’t a cleaning or cooking lady. “Don’t worry, Mrs. Hudson, I don’t eat. And I have hand, I can pick up my mess.” She was quick to reassure her.

Sherlock… now that was a man whom she would have to come to at least tolerate. He could be a right arse, he was a wise-up know-it-all, smarter than just about everyone and unfortunately, he knew it. She usually didn’t like arrogance, but there was something about Sherlock that made it tolerable.

Sherlock had told her what he did for a living, in fact, he had shown off by guessing many things about her. “People are Scotland Yard… they’re useless.”

She had arched an eyebrow and gave him a dubious look. “Surely, not everyone?” She would know, she had on occasion helped at Scotland Yard’s supernatural division. “I work there on the supernatural side of things.”

The look that Sherlock gave her had her scowling. He clearly thought she wasn’t good enough. “Lestrade is not half bad,” he said.

Greg? Greg Lestrade? Huh, she didn’t think he knew of Greg. She liked Greg and he was a good man. Maybe is Sherlock could at least recognize that, he wasn’t that bad.

“But his team brings him down a notch or two.”

Or maybe not.

*****

Their first argument (real one) had happened a week in.

It had been one of those nights. One of those were everything that could go wrong, went wrong. She arrived at the flat bone tired, nearly falling asleep and rushing forward hoping that she would make it at least half an hour before the sun went up.

When she arrived home, she found Sherlock at the small kitchen table, mixing something and immediately, she was on high alert. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to see if I can make a new formula for a small explosive,” Sherlock answered.

“Are you out of your mind?!” She rushed forward, trying to see what she could find to extinguish any flames that might come up. Because as much as Sherlock liked experimenting (something she realized pretty quickly), he could be wrong. “Do you not have someplace else to do this?”

Sherlock looked at her like she was out of her mind,  “ At ease Amelia,  I’m 75% this won’t explode on us.”  No sooner than he spoke, a small boom happened, sending Sherlock backwards.

Fortunately for her, her vampire reflexes were quite quick, she moved away, but she could not avoid getting splattered with a viscous liquid. “Gross,” she said as she tried to wipe it away from her face. “Sherlock, please, go to bed.”  She hissed, vampire nature coming up. 

“And leave this? I’ve only just noticed that I can thicken the liquid and it could work as a proper explosive, an opening device... now if I could only made sure it wasn’t as loud.”

She stared at him. He had to be messing with her, had to. “Are you serious?!” She hissed, vampire instincts still on the surface. “You nearly blew the kitchen and got us killed and you want to make more?”

Sherlock shrugged. “The night is young.”

She resisted the urge to smack him around, to test how far his immortality would go. She closed her eyes, “I am going to sleep, the sun’s coming up already I can sense it. But I’m telling you Sherlock, if you wake me up with another explosion, I...”

“Will make my life a living hell, I’m sure,” Sherlock dissmissed her with a smile and simply went back to his calculations.

“I _mean_ it Sherlock,” A snarl this time. “I will end you.” She didn’t give him a chance to reply, instead, she stomped upstairs to her room, grabbed a towel and her pajamas and took a quick bath, letting the water wash away all the grime of the day.

Then, she all but fell onto her bed, she could  _feel_ sleep drawing her further, the sun was rising fast, then. 

That night, as she slept, she dreamt of Sherlock’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, hope you all enjoy and feel free to comment!


End file.
